And Then
by Ziex
Summary: And then she killed her parents, And then he saw them die, And then she couldn't help her father, And then she saw her home blow up and was raped, And Then...
1. Chapter 0 - Disclaimer and More

Hello.

I'm going to take the time to explain everything about the fanfic you are about to read.

This is a mixture of Naruto, Code Geass, Death Note, Nagasarete Airantou (Not really, just like, one character), Kampfer, Avatar: The Last Airbender (Actually, no. I just got bloodbending from it. Other than that, Avatar has nothing to do with this) and Seitokai Yakuindomo.

How? Well...

Let's take L from Death Note for example. He's going to be the same super genius, yes, but the whole "Death Note" case is never happening. His background is changed, and he has an important role in this story.

I pretty much just took his character and changed things about him. Get it?

This whole thing is like a super AU. I gave Sakura better jutsu, since Kishimoto really screwed her over. Sasuke is actually gonna be funny instead of a total dick.

Scratch that.

He's gonna be a total dick, but funny. So it doesn't matter.

Back to what's really important. I'm also adding new villains. Yes, we will have the normal Naruto villains (To be honest, this is like a Naruto fanfic. It just...isn't. Does that make sense?), but a few more people are going to be involved in this story.

Also, this isn't really romantic. I will have couples in it, I gurantee that, but the story won't be focused on getting people together. So if you're that person who was looking for some romance...the door's right there. Get out.

I also might not update as much as other writers. Not because I'm busy, I'm just lazy. Very lazy.

Okay, so, I know I probably didn't explain this well enough. I told you, I'm lazy. It's 10:40 PM. I don't need to be doing this right now.

And finally, the usual disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, Death Note, Code Geass, Seitokai Yakuindomo, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kampfer, or Nagasarete Airantou. I just made the story. If I _did _own them...TV would never be the same.

** ~~ Ziex**

P.S. I'll have a LOT of OC's in this.


	2. Chapter 1 - Iblis

**Chapter One: Iblis**

**June 12, 1994**

In the city of Airantou, you'd think everything was perfect. That nothing could ever go wrong. That no one sinnned, no one cried, no one was ever in trouble.

You're a fucking dumbass if you did.

Okay, I take that back. Maybe it wasn't _so _bad, but it wasn't so good, either.

Airantou housed a monster.

Not a monster as in your average one eyed, green, disgusting, sloppy monster.

No, a monster as in an immortal pyschopath.

This monster went by the name of...

Iblis.

Every hour of every day, Iblis would always terrorize the citizens of Airantou. Burning buildings, burning food, burning people. You name it, he probably took it and burnt it to a crisp.

This was, in a friend of mine's words, "Not ok."

The leader of Airantou, a woman known as Suzu, decided that it was time to finally take action. Cowering in fear wasn't what bad bitches do.

Her decision? Seal it.

Seal this monster inside of an innocent child's body, which could probably ruin the person's life. I really don't think anyone thinks this thing through.

Suzu was pretty full of herself. She knew she could get away with it. Seriously, anyone with long brown hair, deep blue eyes, size E breasts, a nice ass, and curves in all the right places could do anything. Plus, the midnight blue, unbelievably tight dress that ended midthigh looked good on her.

She had heard a woman had just delivered a baby a few hours ago. Suzu decided to pay this family a little...visit.

She jumped down from the cliff she was standing on and landed perfectly on a roof. Closing her eyes, she listened closely.

Suzu had interesting powers. She had enhanced vision, amazing hearing (She once heard someone in another country talking about all of the things they wanted to do to her. The next day, they were missing), super strength, and was a bit fast. Of course, this was all because she cheated.

She wanted to control the city of Airantou, of course. Suzu had gambled her life for these powers. She went to a witch, and told her that if she won 3 games of poker in a row, she would have to give her these powers. Suzu could easily see the cards (The witch wasn't that smart), and 3 games later, she left the witch's cave with brand new powers.

Anyway, it took her a bit, but she managed to her the sound of a baby crying. She then heard, "Minami, I swear if you don't stop crying, I'm not giving you anymore chocolate. For fucks sake, you were born 9 hours ago!" It sounded like a male.

Smirking, she jumped over roofs, heading towards that house.

It wasn't a bad house, honestly. It was a simple two story house. White, with a garage on the right side. The porch had two rocking chairs on the left and right.

Suzu slowly walked up the steps, and knocked on the brown door.

She heard lots of shuffling inside, and, growing impatient, she kicked the door down.

Standing right in front of her were three people (Except, one wasn't standing).

The first one was a male, ebony hair, brown eyes, about 6'1. He was wearing a shortsleeved gray shirt, and very dark gray shorts. He was, in a way, handsome. But Suzu knew he was married, and married men were too much trouble to have sex with.

Next to him was a woman. She was 5'9, with dark purple hair, and black eyes. She was wearing white pajama pants with pink polka dots, pink bunny slippers, and a plain white T. She was holding the baby that would soon become Ilbis's vessel.

Suzu looked at the baby last. Same hair color, face, everything as her mother. Except the eyes. She had her father's eyes.

When she was done observing, she finally spoke up. "I believe you are all the Amakusas, am I correct?"

The man bowed, "Hai, Suzu-hime."

Yes, she had the citizens call her "princess."

"May I asked for your names?"

"I am Rivalz Amakusa, and this is my wife, Shikyo. The baby is-"

Suzu held up her hand, telling him to shut up. "I know the baby's name. She's the one I'm here for."

.

.

.

"The fuck?" Shikyo blurted. Immediately she looked down, embarrassed.

Suzu twitched. Ungrateful peasants. She was now more than happy to ruin their daughter.

She decided to get to the point. "As you may know, this city has been attacked numerous times by a monster, Iblis. These attacks are killing people, you know, and I cannot allow this to go on any further. This beast must be sealed. Sealed within a human being. If we do this, we can use it as a weapon. Your daughter, being a newborn, is the best choice. Her Ki is already strong, and uncontrolled. We can seal her, and she'll die along with the monster. Yes, she may die, but what's more important to you: Your daughter's well being, or the city's well being?"

That's a fucked up question, don't you think? You're asking someone to choose where they live over their own daughter.

Of course, Shikyo had something to say about that. "I understand your decision, really I do, but... it's our _daughter _you're asking f-" Rivalz put his hand over her mouth.

"We accept," he said calmly. Shikyo looked at him as if he was crazy.

Suzu smiled her sick, twisted smile. "Good. I'm sure Iblis will attack arrive here any minute now. He usually uses the forest up north to come. When you hear a bell ring, get your lazy ass over there as soon as possible. We'll seal the beast there."

And with that, she was gone.

Shikyo glared at her husband. "Why the hell did you do that?"

He looked back at her with an even harder glare. "Why did _I _do that? Why did _you _almost have Suzu threaten our lives! Seriously, you choose this baby over us?"

...

What?

No, seriously, what?

I know I'm supposed to be the narrator, so I can't give me opinion, but still. What. The. Fuck. He chooses his own life over his daughter's? Talk about messed up.

Shikyo gaped at him. She couldn't believe her husband, the man she loved, didn't care about their child.

She stomped up the stairs and locked the door to their room.

Looks like Rivalz would be sleeping on the couch that night. I'm not surprised.

An hour later, they heard a loud bell ring. Rivalz went upstairs and knocked on the door to their room. "Shikyo...give me the baby."

He heard her say, "Fuck off, jackass!"

He sighed. This was going to take a lot of persuading. "Okay, I know this might seem wrong to you, but would you rather have your daughter grow up in a wasteland, or die before she has the chance to see it?"

Silence.

Rivalz scowled. She was seriously making this difficult. He punched the door, making it fly towards the wall.

Sitting on the bed was Shikyo, and she was still holding the baby as if she knew he would come for her.

Shikyo held out the baby to him. She was crying.

Her husband didn't care, though. He just took the baby, and left the house, towards the forest.

~~~~~~~Because Laziness, Skipping to the Forest~~~~~~~

"Aa, glad you could make it!" Suzu grinned.

Rivalz just nodded. He looked behind Suzu. There were three other people. They all had on white cloaks, and their hoods were over their heads, so he had no idea who they were. He didn't care, though.

The one farthest away spoke up. "Iblis is getting close to this area. Everyone, get into positions!"

The three robed figures all scattered. Rivalz raised an eyebrow. "Positions?"

"They're going into the shape of a triangle. Apparently, when Iblis was human child, he always had trouble fitting the triangle shaped piece into the right hole. We're just doing this to piss him off," Suzu explained, laughing.

...

Okay, then.

"Anyway," she continued, "we need to go to the center, where Iblis is. Follow me."

Suzu sprinted towards the middle of the forest, Rivalz close behind.

It didn't take too long to notice the red aura surrounding...a 10 year old?

Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up. So apparently, Iblis is an immortal who takes the form of a ten year old child. That's nice.

Iblis had red hair, and red eyes (Of course). He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black sweatpants with a white line going down the sides, and no shoes. He had this evil smile on his face.

It took Rivalz a while to notice he was trapped inside of a green triangle.

"Well, isn't this interesting? You're going to seal me in a baby, huh? Whatever. Do as you wish."

Suzu took that as surrender, but Rivalz thought differently. He wouldn't just...give up, would he? No, he has something else planned.

Suzu took the child from Rivalz's hands, and walked towards Iblis. She put the baby down in front of Iblis, and said:

_"You've been a naughty little boy,_

_You must be punished greatly._

_So shut the fuck up you stupid prick,_

_while I seal you in this baby."_

Immediately after, Iblis was sucked into the baby's body.

Under normal circumstances, the baby would've died. But she didn't.

Suzu blinked. "It survived?" (Notice how she calls the baby an "it.")

Rivalz sighed in relief. He didn't want to go back home to see his wife crying over their daughter's death. "Yup, still alive. Can I go home, now?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." Suzu said, still confused as to why the child was alive.

Rivalz picked up the child and left, leaving Suzu to her thoughts.

_'Wait, this is a good thing! When the child grows up, we can train them for military purposes. Our own personal weapon...GO SUZU, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, GO SUZU!'_

She then starts laughing like the maniac she is.

Meanwhile, Rivalz are already back home, sitting on his bed while his wife is dancing in happiness.

"SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE! SUCK IT, LOGIC!" She shouted.

A vein popped out of Rivalz's head. "Okay, she's alive. Can I go to sleep now?"

"NOPE!" Shikyo exclaimed.

Even though on the outside she seemed excited, on the inside she was a bit worried. Their child would end up finding out, sooner or later. They was scared her daughter would end up doing something she'd regret.

It's sad, though. Shikyo was right.

**-End Chapter One**

(Meanwhile, backstage)

Mina: Okay, this was a nice chapter. But, when do I get to be 17?

Ziexi: Um...that's not going to be for a while.

Hiro: Screw being 17. When do I show up in this?

Ziex: Um...that's not going to be for a while.

Rin: No one cares about Hiro. What about me? And L?

Ziex: Omfg I'm one person. Stop.

Naruto: You're basing this off of Naruto, though, right? When do we appear?

Ziex: When Mina is 17. Which won't be for a while :}

TenTen: SO WE HAVE TO STAY BACKSTAGE? ARE YOU CEREAL?

Ziex: dnt hate me pls

L: ya dnt hate her pls

Rin: L your opinion doesn't matter.

L: my feelings tho


	3. Chapter 2 - Well, That Happened

**Chapter Two: Well, That Happened.**

**November 11th, 2001**

"MINA I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T COME BACK HERE I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

I should probably explain the situation, right?

Rivalz is chasing his seven year old daughter around the house. In his daughter's hand is the remote for their TV.

"I'll give it back when you tell me my picture is better than yours!"

I should probably explain that, too.

Ten minutes prior to this, Mina drew a picture of a clock ticking. Rivalz drew a picture of a bird flying. He said his picture is better, and that he's a better artist than her.

Bad choice.

Minami, seeking revenge, stole the TV remote, and is now being chased by a pissed off father.

Back to the situation...

Mina was laughing, holding the remote in the air yelling, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

Meanwhile, Shikyo was in the living room. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Accidentally, she puts her foot out, causing Mina to trip.

Her father tripped, as well.

The remote flew out of the child's hands, and fell 3 feet away from father and daughter.

They both stared at it for a second before lunging towards it.

Shikyo was still reading her book, but she could hear the shuffling noises until her husband finally said, "Aha!"

She looked up. Rivalz was standing there, holding the remote up in the air. He looked like someone who won the lottery.

Mina was sitting on the floor in front of him. She wasn't upset that she didn't have the remote. In fact, this didn't phase her one bit. Without Rivalz looking, she had already taken out the batteries.

He'd have to learn the hard way.

Inside her mind, her conscience was speaking with her.

Yes, Minami has a conscience. He's different from others, having his own thoughts and giving violent suggestions.

**[A/N: This isn't like Sakura's Inner. Inner Sakura tells Sakura's true feelings. Iblis has his own mind.]**

_**'You know, if you had released me we could've killed him and kept the remote.'**_

_'Why would I kill my dad?'_

_**'Oh, right...you don't know. WAIT A MINUTE!'**_

Iblis was literally cheering. He was so stupid, he didn't think of this before.

_**'Okay, you know our leader, Suzu, right? Well um, when you were born she kind of screwed you over. Just saying. You'll find out later.'**_

Mina was confused. From what she heard growing up, Suzu was the kindest person on earth.

Which is nice to know, considering the fact that all her life people have been treating her horribly. They always call her "demon" or "monster," as if she has some immortal psychopath sealed inside of her. (See what I did there?) It's not everyone, though. Just a few elderly people, a young adult here or there.

And then all of sudden, her crazy conscience tells her that Suzu isn't such a nice person.

Who do you believe? Someone who's been inside of you your entire life, or someone you've heard good stories about?

Then again, it _was _her fucked up conscience she was talking about. The same guy who thought that by killing every Canadian except for one, you could sell that person around and make millions.

_'Yeah, sure, okay. Whatever you say.'_

She decided against believing him. What does he know? He's in her mind. Always has been, as far as she's concerned.

Iblis wouldn't give up, though. _**'I'M SERIOUS! SHE'S EVIL!'**_

_'So are you.'_

_**'But...I...GAHHH! Forget it. Just forget it. Live your pointless life, not knowing what **_**really **_**happened.'**_

But she continued to ignore him. What he said didn't matter. At the moment, she needed to deal with her gloating father.

"That's not fair! You and mom cheated!" she accused, pointing at finger at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I did not cheat. I'm just better."

She didn't really like her father much. He always told her she couldn't do certain things, like stare at a stove or use hot water. According to him, she might get "dangerous ideas." Whatever that meant.

Mina got up, muttering to herself. If you listened closely, you could hear, "Iblis was right," and "Stupid bitch."

Rivalz didn't care, though. He, humming merrily, sat down and tried to turn on the TV. Notice the word "tried."

"Why won't this thing turn on...MINA WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed, frustrated.

She put on a way too innocent smile. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

He glared at her, then focused on the remote again. He opened the place where you put batteries, and groaned.

"Mina, now I have to go back to the store and buy more batteries. Go to your room. You're annoying."

Mina blinked. Annoying?

_'What does he expect?' _she thought. _'I'm 7 years old!'_

She did what her father said, and walked upstairs, up to her room.

Her room was small. (Hey, she's a kid.)

Light blue walls, white carpet. It had a twin sized bed on the top right corner. The bed had black bedsheets, white blanket, and a white pillow. On the right side of the door was a trashcan. Next to the trash can was a closet filled with small clothes.

On the left side room was a wardrobe. The top of the wardrobe had random items on it; drawings of houses, bubble soap, a blue water gun, and clay shaped as a dragon. Finally, a fan on the ceiling. The fan also had light bulbs in it, which turned on with the light switch next to the door.

Mina was about to throw herself on the bed, when she heard something that made her freeze.

"Oh, Good Morning, Suzu-hime," her father said.

Suzu? What was she doing in her home? Surely her parents didn't carry anything important.

Silently, she walked out of her room and sat at the top of the stairs, listening.

"Ah, Rivalz. It's nice seeing you again. I've come here to speak to you about your daughter, thanks."

Suzu's voice wasn't what she expected. When she thought of the woman, she thought of someone sweet, gentle, caring. Not some cold, evil lady.

_'What?' _Mina thought. _'What did I do?'_

Iblis decided that would be the perfect time to come in. _**'I told you before, and I'll tell you again. Suzu is EVILLLLLL EVIL EVIL EVILEVILEVILEVILLLLLLLL!'**_

For the first time, she thought he was right.

"What do you want with Minami?" her mother said. She sounded angry.

And who wouldn't? She let her daughter have a monster sealed inside of her! What more could Suzu want?

"Let me just cut to the chase. As you know, a couple of our citizens aren't happy with having a monster in our city. Many have been asking me to kill the girl. During these past seven years, Iblis has become one with Mina. Killing her would be killing him. Me being leader, I can't just ignore these requests. No matter how cruel you may think they are. Whatever, Minami has served her purpose in life. She dies today, 6 pm. Is that okay with you?"

...

Shikyo was two things at that moment: angry and sad. Angry, because of the last question. Who would be okay with their daughter being killed? It was like seven years ago all over again! Then sad, because her daughter never got to live out her life. No, she was stuck with a monster sealed inside of her. And she'll die because of the idiots that live in this city.

Meanwhile, Rivalz was fine with it. He was tired of the people talking about him and saying he has a "demon child." It was best if Mina just died.

Before Shikyo could respond, Rivalz already said, "It's fine, really. I've been waiting to get rid of her since seven years ago."

His wife glared at him. How dare he say such a thing? Was he saying he never even wanted a child? What kind of sick man did she marry?

"No, you aren't killing her. I don't care about Iblis, I'm not letting you kill my daughter!" Shikyo shouted.

Rivalz did the most unexpected thing ever. He slapped her.

"Are you nuts? Do you really think keeping that _thing _alive is what's best for Airantou? If we kill her now, no one can get hurt in the future."

...

Now she was confused. Half of Shikyo said that it wasn't worth risking everyone in the city's lives because of one person. Then the other side of her said that it doesn't matter because it's _her _daughter.

She gave up. She couldn't do it. All her life, she always imagined the perfect family. Shikyo had wanted 2 kids, actually.

But what did she get? Her firstborn ends up having some demon sealed inside of her, her husband doesn't care for the child at all, and the child dies at the age of 7. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Fine. Do it. Just please, do it when I'm not around," Shikyo whispered. She was on the verge of tears.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Mina is furious. So all this time, Iblis was actually a demon? And now they wanted to kill her? It wasn't even her decision to have Iblis sealed inside of her!

Iblis took advantage of her frustration. _**'See, Mina? These are the people you kept telling me were actually nice! Now, they're talking about killing you for something you had no control over. Maybe you should kill them. Let **_**them **_**suffer.'**_

And, due to her confusion and rage, she gave in.

Iblis took control of her body. Mina's hair turned red, and her eyes turned black.

She was down the stairs in a flash. None of the adults saw it coming.

Shikyo was the first to recover from her shock. "Mina, what happ-"

That was all she got to say, before Minami set the entire house on fire.

Even though the smoke and flames clouded her vision, Mina still managed to get out of the house unscathed.

Then it exploded.

.

.

.

Iblis decided that was enough damage. He let Mina regain control of her body.

Her hair turned back to it's almost black purple, and her eyes went back to brown.

She looked at what used to be her house. It was in ashes now, and she swore she could see some arms and legs in random areas.

Mina started to panic. She quickly contacted Iblis. _'Hey, what just happened?'_

Iblis laughed inside her mind. _**'Don't you remember? We killed your parents! Oh, and Suzu was there, too. Bonus points!'**_

She couldn't hear anything after "We killed your parents." Her vision became blurry, her head started hurting a lot, and she passed out.

A man walked out of the shadows. He had spiky black hair, a long sleeved white shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes. His name was only a letter.

The man looked at the scene before him, and only had one comment:

"Well, that happened."

**- End Chapter Two**

~Meanwhile, Backstage...

L: Omg omg omg omg I'm in the story now squeals!

Ziex: u ok

L: IM FANTASTICAL BABES! ILY!

Ziex: love u too

Mina: You're so dramatic.

L: fk u

Mina: Wanna die?

L: come at me bro

Hiro: Catfight!

Sasuke: I hate everyone here.

Ziex: who asked u

L: ya who asked u

Sasuke: No one had to ask me. I came on my own.

Ziex: sasuke go sit in ur corner now

Sasuke: ...Fine.

L: yay the bully is gone!

Ziex: ok um idk anymore this is so random

L: ziex have my babies pls

Ziex: ok


End file.
